In recent years, the price of electrical devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the size of electrical devices has continued to decrease. Further, electrical devices continue to increase in capability and convenience.
Decreasing prices and increasing capabilities of electrical devices have permitted modern devices to be conveniently used in homes and businesses. Many homes and businesses include multiple electrical devices to assist in everyday tasks. While these electrical devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. The ever-increasing task of electrical device control may be a concern.
With more and more electrical devices being used in homes and businesses, improved control features are needed. As illustrated by this discussion, improved control of electrical devices may be beneficial.